


Bump This

by cuttysark



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breeding, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Cyborgs, Deep Throating, Degradation, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Sitting, Gags, Gangbang, Group Sex, Knotting, M/M, Master/Pet, Mild Gore, No mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, but just a hint, degradation but make it soft, just a little, just the one cyborg actually, why isnt that a real tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuttysark/pseuds/cuttysark
Summary: A series of mostly smutty shorts written by yours truly. Mostly original work about original characters but I might throw in some fanworks here and there.





	1. Contents (+Exposition)

**Author's Note:**

> Does what it says on the tin. Since these are OCs I'll probably infodump a bit here to get ya all caught up.

1\. Commander Diego Ramírez / Arthur Thomson - Rimming, dirty talk, and other spicy extras

2\. Kisaaka Kotts/Virtue - Blowjobs, deep throating, general softness after some hardness (wink)

3\. Kitto Kovalchek/Arthur Thomson - Mild gore, not particularly explicit sexiness

4\. Commander Diego Ramírez / Arthur Thomson / Captain Sebastian Miller - A/B/O, group sex, knotting, lots of non-english petnames, some dirty talk, heat sex


	2. Diego/Arthur - Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego has an ass that might be illegal. Arthur has no qualms about breaking laws.

Diego is every inch a dom top, inside and out. Arthur doesn't have much of an issue with it; having Diego's cock rearranging his guts is one of the finer things in life, if you ask Arthur. 

But Diego has an ass that could make a good man sin, and sin Arthur does. He only gets one chance to do this, and it's when Diego is sleeping, sprawled out naked and looking like a feast.

And so, Arthur feasts. He crawls up between Diego's spread thighs, fingers running over his dark, honey-warm skin and spreading Diego's ass to get a look at that tight, butter-soft pucker. 

“Get off me,” Diego rumbles, voice deep and husky with sleep and sex, bordering on a growl if his heart was more in it.

“Relax,” Arthur murmurs. Diego is tense underneath his hands, all that inhuman strength restrained beneath the soft, thick plushness of his thighs and ass.

Diego growls, but all that fight goes right out of him at the first pass of Arthur's tongue over his sensitive hole. He goes kitten weak under Arthur, a quick rush of breath the only thing giving away that he was affected by the treatment at all.

Arthur, conversely, moans like he’s the one with a tongue lapping at his sensitive hole, and wasn’t _that_ a nice thought for Diego, eating Arthur out while he’s still stretched and just the right side of sore from Diego’s thick cock. He goes at it like a dying man, noisy and frantic, pulling back on an honest-to-god _sob_ just to drag in a few desperate breaths and go right back to it, twice as eager.

“Calm down, _cariño mio_ , there's no rush,” Diego murmurs, voice low and soothing enough that Arthur slowed down a touch, settling into a slower rhythm of long passes of his tongue and occasionally pressing right against that furled hole, quick and cheeky.

Diego hates the way he flushes, embarrassed and thankful Arthur can't see his face. He keeps his hips carefully still, unwilling to admit how he _wants_ to press his ass back and grind against Arthur's willing tongue.

Arthur, admittedly too clever for his own good at times, had slowed right down to an _agonisingly_ teasing pace, barely offering kitten-licks to Diego's taint and dipping down to his heavy balls. 

“Arthur,” Diego growls.

“Mmhm?” Arthur hums, pulling back, and Diego can _hear_ the fucking smirk on his pretty face.

“Fuck you. Come here; lie down.”

Arthur hesitates. “Diego?” He ventures.

“ _Dios_ , Arthur, come,” Diego soothes, rocking up onto his knees and tugging Arthur to lie down in his vacated spot. 

“Boss?” Arthur tries again, almost whining, eyes locking onto Diego's bulging thighs as he crawls up the bed.

His expression goes from vague worry to pure want as the commander swings a leg over Arthur’s chest, trapping his arms to his body, and settles his weight there. His cock is a gratifying half-chub between his legs that Arthur can barely peel his eyes away from, only dragging his gaze away for seconds at a time to stare at the bulge of Diego’s hairy thighs.

Arthur’s head lifts up, straining towards Diego’s cock, pink tongue peeking out between his teeth.

“Ah-ah,” Diego chides, pressing Arthur’s head back down with his fingertips, and the boy goes easily back down. “This isn’t what you want, is it?” Diego asks, the same fingers skimming over his interested dick. 

Arthur looks stuck for an answer. He _does_ want it, always wants Diego’s cock wherever he can get it, but-

He whines, high and canine. Diego chuckles and shushes him gently. “No, I know. But there’s something you want more, yes?”

At that, Arthur nods rapidly, tongue slipping out to wet his lips in anticipation. 

“Such a good, _good_ boy for me,” Diego sighs and starts to move up further, until Arthur is groaning as he’s enveloped in the dark, humid space between Diego’s legs. 

There’s a moment of stillness where Diego can only feel the hot puffs of Arthur’s breath against his most sensitive parts, presumably while Arthur adjusts to the press of Diego’s thighs around his head and the weight of his balls and cock where they’re just draped across his fucking nose and forehead and _god_ but Arthur needs some kind of relief from the aching hardness of his own cock, forgotten until now-

“Get to it,” Diego grunts, brisque in a way that Arthur knows is only to hide his embarrassment.

Arthur, to his credit, doesn’t need a second offer. He dives in excitedly, tongue eager against Diego's taint and virgin hole.

Arthur's a good and respectful boy, and has dutifully kept himself from ever breaching that sinfully tight hole, as much as he might want to. Diego has never said he could, and Arthur knows better than to take liberties like that. 

That isn't to say Arthur is complaining. He’s pretty sure that his own personal heaven would be the crush of Diego's thighs around his head and the darkness to be found between them… But, that said, he is tempted enough to press his tongue over and over to that muscle, tongue darting away as quick as it would push down.

“Fuck. Do it,” Diego growls suddenly, hips shifting and grinding down. Arthur can feel Diego’s knuckles against his forehead as he strokes along the length of his cock, catching his fingers on the ladder of piercings along the underside. 

Arthur makes about half of a questioning noise before Diego is pressing his ass down insistently, growling “Just do it,” savagely, and he knows the exact moment Arthur caught on by the long and drawn out groan he gives beneath the commander. 

Arthur doesn’t hesitate for more than a second before he presses the tip of his tongue against that furled muscle, more insistent this time, whining at the give of the hole around his tongue. Diego breathes in sharply, bearing down a little. 

Arthur moans like he’s been shot, hips bucking up into nothing, desperate for friction, cock still trapped in the fabric of his boxer briefs. Diego’s crack is wet with spit and his insides are clinging like wet silk to Arthur’s tongue. 

Diego’s murmuring rapid, rough-sounding Spanish, so fast that it sounds to Arthur like he’s tripping over the words. “Fuck,” he rasps suddenly, and Arthur strains to hear past the way Diego’s thighs are muffling sound. “How’s that feel, kid? You want your cock in there? Shit, of course you do, bet you'd love to be the first…” Diego was just rambling, running his mouth in the way he couldn't help but do when he got into it.

Arthur whines and keens beneath him, tongue still helplessly fucking into that ridiculously tight hole and hips tilting up into the air. 

“Maybe I'll let you,” he goes on, rasping and rough and going _right_ to Arthur's cock. “Make it good and one day I'll let you rabbit-fuck your needy little cock into me, prove that maybe you _do_ know what the fuck you're doing with that thing-”

Arthur can't get his hand on his dick quick enough, and the idea of that hot _hot_ heat clamped around his cock is too much. He tries to get a hand around himself, to squeeze his cock and stave off his orgasm, but he's wetting through his underwear in thick spurts of come before he can manage it.

He whines loudly, hands trying - and pathetically failing - to get a grip on Diego's fat thighs. The commander takes pity on him anyway, lifting up and moving back so Arthur can breathe. Diego's shaking anyway where he's braced over Arthur's shoulders and it takes Arthur a slow moment to realise that he's _laughing_.

“Hey-!” Arthur slurs, blinking up at him.

“Oh, _perrito_. Oh, you dumb, _dumb_ puppy,” he's saying between breathless laughs.

“Shut up,” Arthur snaps, but there's no heat to it.

Diego hums, smiles down at him in a way that's half amused and half open fondness. “Look at you, coming in your pants just from shoving your face in my fat ass. _Look_ at _you_.” 

Arthur screws his face up. He's still breathing a little fast, but he's already tilting his head up towards Diego's cock, bobbing full and heavy with blood right in front of his face-

Diego pushes him away a little, lacing gun-calloused fingers through Arthur's hair to keep his head tilted up just a little. His free hand returns to his dick, dragging lazily along the length of it. “Open up, baby, yeah?” He asks, and Arthur's got the message before he's even finished speaking.

Diego's hand picks up the pace, cock head tapping briefly on Arthur's candy-pink tongue where it lolls out of his mouth just a little. Arthur's fingers wander up Diego's thighs to grasp at his ass, pull the cheeks apart until he can feel at the still horribly slick space between.

Diego curses when one finger pushes past the relaxed muscle of his hole, but he bears down a little anyway and lets Arthur fuck him shallowly. And if Diego's hand picks up its pace on his cock, who's telling?

It's the second finger that does it, pushing in with a hint of a burn at the same time that Diego catches one of his piercings just right. His hand tightens in Arthur's hair enough to make him whimper, and then he's coming into Arthur's tongue, thick and hot.

-

“I can't believe you. Anyone would think I hadn't just fucked you stupid-”

“Shut up.”

“And you still came in your pants, _untouched_ , like a needy little dog.”

Arthur groaned. “You can't mock me when you got off rocking down on my fingers like a needy bitch, Diego.”

A pause. “... Touché.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come scream at me on Twitter and Tumblr!


	3. Kisaaka/Virtue - Deepthroating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisaaka's been out of the game for a while. Virtue's just doing a guy a favour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer that Virtue is not my character and in fact belongs to my best friend. But he's hot

There was a pillow under his knees even though they wouldn't ache on the floor. He knelt there, perfectly still but for the rise and fall of his chest, hands cinched tight behind him and tied at the wrists. He wished he could still see the marks of ropes for days afterwards. He couldn't. He'd made peace with that. 

Virtue stood before him, fully dressed in the suit he'd worn for the undercover mission, bowtie loose around his neck and top button open. He looked good enough to eat. Untouchable. Powerful.

Virtue turned away. Turned back with a gag in his hand, fingers curled over to conceal the silver ring inside. Kisaaka didn’t need to be told twice. Or even once. He opened his mouth silently and let Virtue fit the gag between his teeth, saliva pooling on his tongue. 

“Good boy,” Virtue murmured and passed his hand through Kisaaka’s hair. Kis sighed, let his eyelids drop a little. This was fine. He felt vulnerable and exposed where he knelt, naked by his standards, synthetic cock curved towards his tummy, especially when Virtue stood before him like a modern Adonis, still in his suit and perfect for it.

“Ready, Kis?” 

Kisaaka nodded, eager but calm. Virtue’s fingers tugging at his belt and pulling open his flies, all while the first drops of saliva escaped Kisaaka’s lips. He pulled the waistband of his boxers down enough to free his straining cock, the cock that surprised Kis with its size every time he saw it. The assassin rocked forward a little, and Virtue smiled like a predator standing over its prey.

Virtue stepped ever so slightly closer, one hand wrapped loosely around the base of his cock, until the dripping head rested on Kisaaka’s lower lip. He wanted so badly to lave his tongue over it, shift forward and slide it into his mouth. But he knew better. So he breathed, stayed still, stared up at Virtue with mismatched eyes and waited.

“So good, baby.” Virtue stroked a thumb over Kisaaka’s cheekbone right as he thrust forward incrementally. “Go ahead.”

It was all the instruction Kisaaka needed to lean forward and screw his mouth down over the length of Virtue until his cock butted up against the back of Kis’ mouth. Virtue’s hand was warm where he rested it over the back of Kisaaka’s head, just above the exoskeleton of his spine, barely any pressure at all but a hint of Virtue’s thoughts.

It was messy, that was for sure, saliva dripping from his chin onto his chest and abdomen and thighs. Still, he rocked himself back and forth, eyes closed while he worked his mouth over Virtue’s cock. He couldn’t suck and there was only so much he could do with his tongue alone, but if Virtue’s half-lidded expression or the slight part of his lips had anything to say, he wasn’t doing half bad.

This hadn't been going on for long between them, since that fateful mission, and bringing toys in was even more recent. But Kisaaka was just so good, and he asked for so much that Virtue was oh-so-eager to provide.

The point was not that, though. No, the point was that whatever experience Kisaaka had was years old, and those skills had clearly long since abandoned him in his pursuit of more practical ones. More deadly ones. Virtue didn't dwell, because Kisaaka had purred in his ear one day a couple of weeks past (in front of a number of team members, may it be noted) that he wanted Virtue to teach him all the things he'd forgotten.

So that was where the gag came into play. And the rope. And the way Kis was enthusiastically ignoring the mess he was making of himself if it meant he got to drag rough little noises out of Virtue. Really, he was doing a good job.

Virtue tightened his hand in Kisaaka's hair until his movement stopped. He panted, shifted on his knees. Beautiful. Virtue told him so, just so he could watch the blush dusting over his cheeks.

He thrust forward slowly, watching his cock disappear between pretty lips until he felt the tightening of Kis’ throat as he gagged.

Virtue pulled back as Kisaaka blinked the tears out of his eyes. He ran his thumb over Kisaaka's mouth, wet and glistening and almost too good to resist fucking into while Kisaaka was all open and vulnerable.

“Are you okay?” He asked softly. Kisaaka nodded, eyes crinkling like he was trying to smile. Good. “More?” Another nod. Faster; more enthusiastic. “So good for me.”

Virtue thrust back in, a little faster, drawing a guttural noise from Kisaaka's throat. Neither of them broke eye contact, even when Kisaaka's eyes watered so much that tears ran over his cheeks.

Virtue gave in to himself a little, pressing further into Kisaaka's mouth more on each thrust until the resistance of his gag reflex gave in and he worked out how to open up his throat. The shifter tightened his hand in Kisaaka's hair again, pulling him suddenly onto his cock, pressing the length deeper into his throat until Kis almost nosed his abdomen. Kis made a noise of surprise, jerking back but unable to get away with Virtue holding him in place. He simply whined instead, let out a noise that sounded almost like a sob. Only when his noises became more frantic did Virtue let him go.

Kisaaka got two quick breaths before Virtue pushed back into his waiting mouth with shallower, quicker thrusts. “Gonna swallow it all, baby?” Virtue grunted, gritting his teeth against the orgasm curling low and hot in his belly.

Kisaaka, to his credit, nodded despite the cock thrusting into his mouth. Virtue loved him like this, messy and thoughtless and loud, moans and whines spilling from his abused mouth. For someone so quiet, so aloof and mysterious, it felt like an achievement to have Kisaaka here like this.

Kisaaka seemed to redouble his efforts as Virtue growled out how close he was to the edge, pressing his tongue up to run over the veins along Virtue's cock and curling it against the glans whenever Virtue pulled out far enough. It didn't take long before he was right there on the edge, just long enough to make the decision between coming straight down Kis’ throat or over his lips instead.

Neither, it turned out, as he only pulled out fast enough to come right onto Kisaaka's tongue mostly, only a few strings of come mixing with the saliva on his lips and chin. He could see Kis’ throat working overtime to swallow what was on his tongue, unable to close his mouth to make the job easier.

Virtue knelt down before him, tucking his softening cock into his pants. “Mucky pup,” he murmured, thumbing the seed on Kisaaka’s lips and chin into his mouth. Kisaaka swiped his tongue over Virtue’s fingers every time, nudging his hips forward into empty space. “Oh,” Virtue hummed. “Do you want to come, baby?”

The nod was frantic, odd eyes wide. Virtue unbuckled the gag and let it fall to the floor, slowly massaging his fingers over Kisaaka’s jaw as he worked the stiffness out of it. There were no complaints, just gentle noises of relief and the tiny furrow of his brow that Virtue kissed away as he leant forward to whisper into Kisaaka’s ear. 

“Say please, Kis.”

“Oh. Oh, please- _ah_ -” he gasped, breaking off on a whine as Virtue closed his hand around Kisaaka’s cock, slicked with synthetic precome and spit that had dripped. He dropped his head onto Virtue’s shoulder, nudged his hips up into Virtue’s grip as he pumped his hand over the length of Kisaaka’s cock. It was hot, hard, surprisingly like a real cock if you didn’t look at it. Not that looking was a bad thing. It was mid-grey, veined and thick and covered in a synthetic skin that just felt real. Beautiful. 

Not as beautiful, Virtue thought, as the way Kisaaka was panting into his ear, or the way the only coherent things passing his lips were “please” and “Virtue” over and over, like he wasn’t even thinking about it, until he gasped and moaned “I’m gonna-” and Virtue dragged him up by his hair and sealed their mouths together in a fast, biting kiss that had Kisaaka seizing up and spilling hot over Virtue’s fist.

They knelt for a moment afterwards, Kisaaka leaning heavily on Virtue for support, tucked against his shoulder once more while his breathing slowed again. There was silence for a long minute while Kisaaka came back to himself, and Virtue waited patiently where he was.

“God…” Kisaaka mumbled, as Virtue pulled on the knot and unwound the ropes around Kis’ wrists. “Thank you, Virtue.”

Virtue smiled, shifted them until he had gathered Kisaaka up into his lap. “My pleasure, Kis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come scream at me on Twitter and Tumblr!


	4. Arthur/Kitto - I Don't Really Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of murderers think blood is hot. What else is new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now listen. don't judge me for whatever this is. based loosely on The Gun by Vicki Feaver.

Arthur liked to hunt. It was a habit that none of them knew about, none of them had ever seen, but could have anticipated if they’d bothered to think about it. Before, he never needed to go out of his way to find something to kill; it was all handed right to him on a murky, morally ambiguous platter. 

Hunting turned out to be more bloody than murdering. Arthur would spend long hours out in the fields or the forests, bring back creatures slung over his shoulder with clean holes in their head, take them to the workshop and butcher them after Simone had said in no uncertain terms that he couldn’t bring them into the kitchen.

He was a killer; a creature made for hunting and creeping. Six-foot-two and dead silent and a crack shot with a rifle. He could spot movement in the undergrowth without even paying attention, had reflexes a cat would be jealous of, and was faster and stronger than any comparable human. 

Arthur was a little unhinged, easy to see in the way his eyes glinted when he came back from a hunt, the little bounce in his step. He’d come back stinking of gun oil and blood, rabbits and pheasants tied together by their feet and slung over his shoulder, wild and wet with gore that smeared onto his clothes and pale skin. The rifle finished the image, and the unsettling little grin tied it up nice with a bow.

He’d come in at dusk, bring the cloying smell of death and power with him, and Kitto would meet him at the door every time, press himself to Arthur for a harsh kiss. Arthur’s hands would tangle into Kitto’s shirt, tug it up and sneak his deadly hands over the skin underneath, leave streaks and stains of shining red in his path. 

Whatever they got up to when Kitto dragged Arthur away by his belt was a mystery, and it remained as such because nobody was depraved enough to _want_ to know what happened between them when Kitto's face was streaked with viscera and Arthur's eyes glittered darkly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come scream at me on Twitter and Tumblr!


	5. Diego/Arthur/Sebastian/Others(kinda) - A/B/O, Gangbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur needs it. So Arthur gets it.

“Open your legs, _dulcito_ , let them see you,” Diego growls into Arthur’s ear, hands coming up to hold his legs open under his knees. Arthur whines in response, wriggles slightly in Diego’s grip and presses back into Diego’s chest more heavily. “Good boy. Good boy.”

Arthur is sweat-slick, mouth falling into a plush ‘o’ around wet, panting breaths as Diego croons in his ear. When he opens his eyes, he can see the shapes of people moving around in the shadows of the outskirts of the room. They’re blurry, though, through the wetness on Arthur’s lashes, but he can still make out the indiscriminate movement of their hands between their legs, some slow and lazy and others more frantic.

Arthur knows their eyes are on the sloppy mess between his legs. He can smell their arousal, _taste_ it on his tongue, the thickness of their mostly-alpha scents. Every now and then, he catches the fresh-linen scent of a beta, but it’s rare under the oppressiveness of _alpha_ and, more alluringly, _Diego._

“Please,” Arthur murmurs, barely more than a whisper. Diego’s long since had his turn knotting Arthur’s slick hole, and the half-dozen other cocks that have been and gone have left his rim a puffy, gaping pout. 

“Please what, _cariño_? You’ve come so many times, there’s nothing left in you,” Diego soothes, running his hands up and down Arthur’s thighs. He’s right; even in heat as he is, Arthur can only come so many times before his dick can’t do much more than twitch weakly and struggle to get hard again. He’s over-sensitive almost to the point of pain, but he’s barely even been _touched_ there, just all too eager and easy for anything thick to stretch his deliciously-aching hole. 

As it is, Arthur’s not really sure what he’s asking for, but he nuzzles his face up against Diego’s neck and breathes in his thick scent right at the source. “Smell so good,” he slurs, only pulling away when the door opens from across the room.

The scent hits him before Arthur can make out who the new addition is. The door closes as quickly as it opens and the draught sends the smell of coffee grounds and the syrupy-sweetness of chocolate cake all smothered with the musk of an alpha. Arthur would know that smell anywhere, even without the extra sensitivity his heat gave his nose.

“Seb-” he whines, wriggling weakly against Diego’s hands. 

“Hey, _schätzchen_ ,” Sebastian soothes, breaking away from the shadowed crowd and coming into full view, every golden inch of him. He smooths his palms up Arthur’s flanks, brushing over his sensitive, peaked nipples and cups his jaw gently to plant a soft kiss on his forehead. “Sweet thing. Have they taken good care of you?”

Arthur nods blearily, chest heaving around a listless whine, the embarrassment of being exposed and debased almost gone, overtaken by the burning need for another knot. Nobody else had been allowed to stuff their knot in him, and Diego’s had slipped out of him over an hour ago. 

“He’s been so good,” Diego informs, his voice a husky growl in Arthur’s ear. “So greedy, though. Unsatisfied, even with all these people here to fill him up.”

"Please, Sebby?" Arthur keens. "Want your knot."

Sebastian chuckles lowly. The whole room suddenly seems so much smaller to Arthur now that he's tucked between the two alphas he knows will take care of him. "What do you think, Commander?"

Diego hums. "I think he's been good; waited long enough, and been a polite little thing, giving all these guys a warm hole to fuck.” He plants a kiss against the nearest part of Arthur’s skin he can find and leans into his ear. “Just a regular cum rag, aren’t you?”

Arthur can’t suppress the shiver and shaky whine in response. Diego’s hands tug Arthur’s legs open a little wider as Sebastian makes quick work of opening his belt and fly. It’s not long before the head of his cock is nudging against Arthur’s well-used hole, resistance eased to almost non-existence by the come and slick leaking from Arthur.

"God, I don't even know if I will be able to tie you, you are so loose," Sebastian growls, leaning his weight into Arthur and driving his cock home. "Might even be able to knotfuck you; ruin your sloppy hole even more…"

Arthur makes a noise somewhere between a whimper and a purr, so inherently omegan that Diego and Sebastian both growl and press closer into him.

The whines and whimpers go on, barely interrupted, an almost constant flow of pitiful sounds that sometimes shape into a word or two. At some point in Sebastian’s leisurely thrusting, which Diego can only presume is working directly into Arthur’s swollen prostate, the omega’s breathing evens out like he’s lining up a tricky shot and his eyes flutter closed. The noises don’t stop, but his mouth is open and slack and they become shapeless things that spill without resistance.

Diego tilts his chin up over Arthur’s shoulder and Sebastian wordlessly replaces Diego’s grip on Arthur’s thighs with his own hands. Arthur doesn’t respond to the mild jostling, and his eyes barely flicker open when Diego picks his head up until his head rests on the commander’s shoulder. 

“Hey, _dulcito_ ,” he murmurs. Arthur hums quietly in recognition. “Still with us?”

Arthur takes a long moment, only properly coming-to when Sebastian's thrusts slow to a careful, lazy pace. "Oh… mmmm, I'm here," he mumbles, slurred. Still, his lips tilt up into a little smile. "'S good. Don't stop… please?"

Sebastian gives a slow grin, though his lazy thrusts don't pick up. "We are not going anywhere. I'm going to knot you, is that still okay?"

Arthur nods enthusiastically, head bobbing far too much, chin almost meeting his chest. "Yes, please."

Sebastian doesn’t need to be told twice. His thrusts pick up again, just this side of brutal as the slides into the silky clutch of Arthur’s guts. The omega’s still too fucked out to be properly present, so Sebastian gives it a little time, lets his knot just start to swell so they can both feel the resistance when he shoves it, half-inflated, into that suckling heat.

It’s worth it for Arthur’s broken, wet little moan.

“There you go, _cariño_ ,” Diego murmurs, rough and growling. Arthur mewls. “All filled up. Bred like a proper little bitch.”

Sebastian just smiles, predatory. There’s sticky come, his and other agent’s, leaking from around the seal of his knot. He hums, thoughtful, and grinds his hips forward just to tug back again. 

“Let’s see if really is possible to knotfuck you, hm, _leibling_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come scream at me on Twitter and Tumblr!


End file.
